Friends Will Be Friends Right 'Til The End
by mydoctortennant
Summary: Merlin can always be there for Gwen when she needs him, and Arthur is jealous of that.


Most days, Merlin didn't mind working for Arthur.

He was used to the long lists of chores the Prince gave him and could pretty much name off every task he would complete every day, and he could always prepare himself.

He hadn't been able to prepare himself, however, for the foul mood that the return of a certain male into their lives would bring.

It had rained during training and all of the knights, including Arthur, had ended up slipping on the grass and landing in the mud, leaving Arthur's armour in an even worse state than did the usual clashes. The Prince had stormed off to a council meeting once he had stripped himself of his armour and left it in a pile for Merlin to polish.

Merlin sat in the middle of Arthur's chamber floor with a rag and Arthur's breast plate in his lap.

"Arthur?" Merlin looked up and saw Gwen looking around the door, "Oh, Merlin, do you-"

"Council meeting."

"Oh," the sombre look on her face remained as she approached him from the across the room, "Do you need a hand?"

Merlin had planned on setting the polishing up with his magic, but now he wouldn't have the chance, "Sure," he grinned.

Gwen sat beside him and took up another piece of rag he had with him and started on Arthur's shoulder plate.

"Is Lancelot-"

"He's gone."

"Gone?"

"He left," she stated firmly, "He doesn't belong in Camelot. So he left."

"Doesn't belong here?"

"He makes things complicated. I tried to talk to Arthur but the second he heard Lancelot's name he took off. He wouldn't listen to me. I was hoping to find him to explain."

"What happened this time, Gwen?"

"This time? Every time," she said awkwardly, "Arthur saw us talking and he took it the wrong way. I love Arthur. Lancelot knows that, in fact its one reason he's gone. He's realised where my heart lies. He gave me the choice and I laid it out plainly for him."

"You chose Arthur?"

"I chose Arthur," Merlin grinned, knowing that once they spoke to each other, Arthur would soon perk up and Merlin's work load would lessen (maybe even disappear). He nudged her in the ribs with his elbows and she started to laugh, "Thank you, Merlin."

"For what?"

"For listening. For being there for me."

"You know me, Gwen, always here for you."

X

Arthur turned a corner and spotted Gwen walking down the corridor towards him with her gaze to the floor before her. It gave him enough opportunity to duck into one of the doorways without her noticing him as she slowly plodded by.

Lancelot was back, what did she have to be so sad about?

Arthur leant out of the doorway and watched Gwen as she walked up the corridor towards his quarters.

Council meeting be damned; he followed her back.

He paused outside of his doorway, out of sight to the two servants when he heard them talking to each other. It came so easily to them. They could chat and exchange smiles without anybody batting an eyelid.

Lancelot was gone?

Arthur couldn't help but smile at this news but he still couldn't understand why she was dragging her feet when she walked.

Merlin could ask Gwen these loaded questions without getting jealous. Merlin could talk to her about Lancelot from a neutral point of view without his hackles rising and his temper blowing. Worst of all, Merlin could pull Gwen into a hug and nobody would care.

Arthur loved her so much that he couldn't quite put it into words which, surprise, Merlin could do too.

The Prince leant against the wall beside his bedroom door and listened as Gwen chortled. He should have smiled. He usually would have smiled upon hearing her near, but now he was just angry. Some would say jealous.

Merlin would say jealous. (Gwen would say idiotic.)

Both of them were laughing now. Arthur felt like storming in and demanding to know what was going on. But he knew. Merlin was being a good friend to Gwen, an ear for her to talk to and a comforting shoulder for her to 'cry on'.

Jealousy aside, Arthur was grateful he had Merlin. Merlin was his connection to Gwen. He would always tell him when he was being an idiot and what Gwen wanted when Arthur was clueless.

Arthur had so much to learn, but he was a willing student. And though he wouldn't admit to it, Merlin was his teacher.


End file.
